Candyland
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: After walking in on Stan dancing to Blood On The Dancefloor, Kenny decides that he needs to take his boyfriend to a concert just to see those moves again.


When Kenny found out Stan's favorite band he didn't know what to do. And really, he totally found out on accident. He hadn't meant to just throw the door to his bedroom open and see Stan dancing around, shaking his ass, singing at the top of his lungs:

"You want my cock

But it's mine

So take a number

And get in line

Whipped cream and astroglide

Take off my wrapper

And slip n' slide

Sticky like a lollie

Blow me 'til I pop

You can sample all my flavors

At my candyshop"

Never in his life had he thought of Stan being into Blood On The Dance Floor, but hearing him sing the words was just right. Perfect even. It was okay to say he was half turned on. Half floored. Stan was dancing around the room, singing almost perfectly off key, to a Blood On The Dance Floor song. It was crazy. And hot. Those taunting words mixed with the ass shaking.

Stan spun around, trying to do some more outlandish dance moves when he noticed Kenny standing there. Watching him, eyes wide and mouth almost to the floor. They stared at each other, no sure how to go about this.

After a few moments of awkward silence, other then the music that was still playing, he turned off his computer, the music silent now.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Now Kenny was a good boyfriend, he'd never do anything to make Stan look back,"Of course not!"

*Three Months Later*

Stan was bouncing on his heels. Kenny had never seen him so excited, it was kind of amusing. Mainly because it was all his doing. For Stan's birthday Kenny decided he would buy tickets so they could go and see Stan's favorite band, Blood On The Dance Floor. He had promised he wouldn't tell anyone, he didn't promise that he'd not buy tickets to a show. Nonetheless, Stan was happy and pleased and it was amazing. Kenny had spent the last few months working odd jobs for the good citizens of South Park. It had helped that he was willing to do just about anything for cash.

As soon as the blonde had enough money he bought the tickets and presented them to Stan. Never had he gotten a 'thank you' blow job like that. And that was for just showing the tickets. From the way Stan was bouncing, almost like he was about to burst, he'd hopefully be pumped up of adrenaline after the concert. Kenny rubbed his hands together, Stan wasn't the only one that would get an awesome gift.

Kenny always thought things through.

Stan constantly thanked him, kissing him and just all around pleased. He never expected Stan to be this big of a fan. He was wearing one of the band's shirts, black with Mario's Boo and a Piranha slurping a milkshake. He thought it was interesting regardless. When they were getting ready to go he watched Stan dig through his closet, getting to the very back and pulling out the shirt. Kenny had been tempted to go into the closet and see what else was there, but they didn't have time. Stan put on the shirt and off they went in his car.

After several hours of waiting to enter the venue (and dodging crazed scene girls and a fat and drunk prostitute) the line started moving inside. Kenny kept close to Stan, people starting to push and rush to get inside. The was determined not to lose his boyfriend and make sure nothing kept him from seeing the rest of the night through.

Stan dragged Kenny to the mosh pit that was forming (it was a small area, that was basically all the viewers right there) people pumped up and waiting for the band instantly. Kenny spotted the bar and grinned to himself,"Thirty?" Stan nodded,"Yeah." "Be right back.",the blonde let the raven haired boy go and pushed his way out of the crowd and headed to the bar. He pushed through people, causing others to bump into each other and some spilled their beer, he ended up just ignoring their yells of protest at the indecent act of losing their beverage. He got to the front, waving for the bartenders attention. The older man looked at him,"...can I help you?",he looked him over, obviously trying to see how old the boy was. Kenny held up two fingers, ignoring what his eyes were doing,"Two beers." The bartender raised an eyebrow,"What?" Kenny huffed, "Two beers!" Probably not wanting to cause a scene with an underage kid, the bartender shook his head and poured two glasses,"$20." He paid for the drinks, muttering about the price for them the whole way back to Stan.

He pushed his way through the crowd again, calling out insults to anyone who got upset with him making his way through. He got back to see Stan had tried to keep some space for him. He handed Stan a beer and he took it without question. He drank together, pressed into each other's sides while they waited for the show to start.

After the two opening acts: one a band Kenny had never heard of and the other the infamous Jeffree Star, Blood On The Dance Floor came out. As soon as the opening of 'Death To Your Heart' started playing everyone was started screaming. Stan was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had finished his beer and happened to drop the plastic cup. He was probably bouncing and crushing it under his feet. Kenny had finished his and had thrown it into the crowd somewhere. If he had hit someone he never knew, he was two occupied watching Stan. He was swaying to the music and singing along to all the words.

People kept pushing, trying to get closer. Normally Kenny would be pissed and complain, but not tonight. He was pressed up against Stan's side, almost straddling his leg. He grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist. Stan grinned back, putting an arm around him and kissing him. The blonde pressed closer, the pressure of being pushed together and the words of the songs were making him hard. He pressed himself more against Stan, letting him feel it and he groaned a bit at the feeling. Stan gave him a small look of want and knowing. Kenny knew he was having the same feeling.

After three songs Stan couldn't take it and grabbed Kenny's hand,"Follow me." He started to drag him out of the crowd. Kenny only grinned as he followed him. He was dragged into the bathroom and slammed against him at the sudden stop as Stan turned around, kissing him hard. Kenny pressed him up against the wall, holding him there. They both fought for dominance of the kiss, tongues clashing with each other. The blonde smirked a bit into and slammed his hips into the other boys, their clothed erections rubbing together. Stan moaned and Kenny took the chance and conquered the kiss, sucking on his tongue. He could feel Stan's whole body shaking and he couldn't help but think of what he'd do to him.

He broke the kiss for the need of air and both were panting already. They were hot and horny. Kenny pulled him into one of the stalls when he heard foot steps and slammed his back into the door. Stan kissed him hard again and he blindly reached behind him, trying to lock the door. Miraculously he got it and put his hands back on his boyfriend.

Hands in hair, bodies pressed close together, clothes a burden now.

The blonde broke the kiss and started kissing Stan's neck, nipping at the skin occasionally, causing the raven haired teen to gasp softly. He slipped his hands under his shirt, playing with his hard nipples, making his face turn pink. Kenny spun them around, Stan now against the door and he leaned down, flicking a nipple with his tongue. Stan was breathing heavily, eyes closed shut, heart racing, Kenny could feel it. He nipped at it and caused Stan to let out a small moan. He grinned as he started kissing down his chest to his stomach, counting each of his ribs out loud. He was about to unzip his pants when Stan grabbed his face, pulling him back up, kissing him hard, instantly shoving his tongue into his mouth. Stan reached down and undid Kenny's pants, hands fumbling because of his shaking. Kenny undid his, and both boys grabbed each other, kissing each other feverishly, hands moving together. The kiss broke for the need of air, Kenny pressing his head into the crock of Stan's neck, moaning against it. The bass of the music playing in the large area outside the rest room echoed in, seeming to match the rhythm of their hands.

Kenny couldn't take it anymore, he was close, he could feel it. He stopped and let Stan go, his hands pushing his pants down to his knees. Stan let him go and as soon as he did he was turned around. He grinned a bit as he heard Kenny shuffle behind him, then he felt the familiar of him pressed against him. He looked over his shoulder and Kenny crashed his lips into his, pushing into him. Stan tensed as usual, causing Kenny to attack his mouth furiously until he was already in. He started moving, thrusting into him. Stan moaned, the pleasure increasing each time. Behind him he could hear Kenny moaning, breathing against his ear. He helped and pushed his hips back, making them meet in the middle, moving with each other. His cock was throbbing and he reached down to take care of it, but Kenny slapped his hand away, grabbing him instead. His body was shaking from the feeling of Kenny inside of him and moving his hand on him. Then he saw stars as Kenny hit his sweet spot. His breathing hitched. Kenny knew smirked when he realized what he did and thrust into again, getting a loud moan from him. He hit the spot several times, making him shake and moan.

"I'm...I'm close...",Stan stammered between moans, head back. Kenny nodded,"Me...too...",he was thrusting as hard and as frequent as he could muster, feeling the pressure build up in his stomach. He moved his hand to match his thrusts, trying to get them to come at the same time. He gave Stan a little squeeze and the boy came, his insides squeezing him in return. He rode out the orgasm, coming inside Stan. They leaned on each other, panting. Kenny slowly pulled out of Stan, his seed pouring out his ass. He cleaned himself up with toilet paper, pulling his pants back up and zipping them. He handed Stan some of the toilet paper and he cleaned himself up, pulling his pants back on zipping them, fixing his shirt. Outside the crowd was clapping and whistling as the band left the stage. Stan grabbed Kenny's hand and they walked out to see people talking, cheering, buying merch and waiting for the band to come out for autographs. As if on cue a few people looked in their direction and cheered, running over. Stan didn't understand until he looked over to see Dahvie and Jayy standing next to the merch stand next to them. Dahvie looked over and grinned,"Nice shirt, kid!" Jayy gave them a knowing look, like he knew what had gone on a moment ago. Kenny put an arm around Stan's shoulders and he looked at him,"Happy Birthday, Stan!" He smiled. He wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.


End file.
